Problem: $-10vwx - 2w + 2x + 5 = 5w - 2x + 4$ Solve for $v$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-10vwx - 2w + 2x + {5} = 5w - 2x + {4}$ $-10vwx - 2w + 2x = 5w - 2x - {1}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-10vwx - 2w + {2x} = 5w - {2x} - 1$ $-10vwx - 2w = 5w - {4x} - 1$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-10vwx - {2w} = {5w} - 4x - 1$ $-10vwx = {7w} - 4x - 1$ Isolate $v$ $-{10}v{wx} = 7w - 4x - 1$ $v = \dfrac{ 7w - 4x - 1 }{ -{10wx} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $v = \dfrac{ -{7}w + {4}x + {1} }{ {10wx} }$